Return My Love
by mrs. edward cullen ldc
Summary: Bella and Edward had the perfect life together until she leaves him. Then she finds out Shocking news that will change the rest of her life. Edward's informed about her secret 6 years later. How will he handle having a child he never knew about?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**EPOV**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" she screamed at me, just before throwing a glass vase at my head. Luckily she missed. She had always had bad aim.

"Bella calm down." I pleaded she packed her suitcases already and was heading for the door. I went after her, begging, entreating for her not to leave me. She kicked me in my groin, tears streaming down her face. Right before she left, she threw the promise ring I gave to her at my face, hitting me in the lip this time. Then I watched my beauty, my girl, my love disappear from my life, and did nothing about it.


	2. Six Years Later

**YAY! new story. Im terribly sorry for not writing sooner and updating all the other chapters in my other stories. I just need to figure out where im going with them. **

**Anyway, this was a random idea I dreamed about a while ago, and now im deciding to put it up. Hope You guys like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any part of Twilight. I just change their lives accordingly.**

**6 Years later…BPOV**

Stupid alarm clock. 6:30 am. Only 6 more hours until her birthday party. Ugh. Seriously, why do women have to have periods? Men think getting hit in the balls hurts? Try having blood leak from the head of your penis, and constant cramping for days. That's pain. And they say women are weak? I beg to differ.

I have to get up eventually. There still too much to do. I listened quietly for the sound of a TV, or any noise at all. When the only thing I could hear through the house was silence I smiled in 's still sleeping. I reached over to my night stand and picked up my cell. I called my best friend Alice and asked if she could baby sit for a while. Great, she can. Now to go get ready…

I forced myself out of my bed, dragging into the bathroom. Thank god for hot water. I turned on the shower, and found my Dove body wash and stepped in leaving my clothes behind. I let the water hit my skin, as it ran down my body and back into the tub. The water soothe me while I just stood there, letting my thoughts take over me.

After taking a calming shower, I quickly dressed throwing on gray sweats, a black cami, and a white shirt. God Alice, where are you?

Twenty minutes passed before she showed up. "Thanks for watching her." I whispered grabbing my keys.

"No problem. Besides, I promised her she would be a princess oh her birthday. We have a lot of work to do." Alice smiledwidely-showing all her teeth-she held up her make-up bag and waved it slowly.

"Please don't make my child look like a whore."

"Bella?!" she whisper/yelled at me.

"Chill. I was kidding." I said trying not to laugh too loud."I'll be back in a few hours and I just might have my sanity back."

"Go Bella." She pointed to the door.

"Okay I'm leaving." I walked into my daughter's room and placed a kiss on her head before leaving the house.

Driving is such a pain in the ass. Its 8:00 am and people are already driving like maniacs. Am I not the only one who had to take a test to get my license. RED MEANS STOP doesn't it? Unless they changed the law. I pulled into the parking lot of Wal-Mart and walked through the entrance.

While I was looking at strawberry icing, someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss, I think you dropped this." A bronze haired, sparkling green eyed beauty said to me handing me my cell.

"Um, thanks." I mumbled. I looked into his eyes and immediately got lost in them. Usually I force myself to stay away from men but this one was so much different. He looked too familiar.

"Hey, have we met before?" I asked

"I was just about to ask the same thing." He answered with a grin. OH My GOD. I know that grin, that hair, those gorgeous emerald eyes. My eyes widened in horror as I realized who was standing before me. "Edward" I whispered.

**EPOV**

"Are you okay? I asked her. Her face just turned really white and she wasn't responding to anything. She just gazed into my eyes as I did the same to hers. There's something about those eyes that made me crazy for them. Her phone started ringing; it didn't seem to bother her. "Aren't you going to answer that? She picked up her cell and started talking.

"Hello? Oh god, Alice, is everything okay? Oh just cupcakes, Now chocolate cupcakes. Gotcha. Alright thanks."

I watched as she walked into the next aisle before knowing who she was. "Bella." I whispered. I stood there in the aisle for a moment, realizing she was Isabella. My ex. What is she doing here? I continued to shop for the regular household items then I started thinking of her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Edward". She moaned softly._

_My head was buried in between her legs my tongue pleasing her….._

_I remember all the love we used to share, when we first told each other how we felt about one another, I remember everything._

_**End flashback**_

"Here you go sir" The cashier said handing me my bags and receipt. I walked to my car, with Bella still invading my thoughts. I put the bags on the back seat, started the engine and just sat there. I wanted her back. I need her back.

Fuck. I just remembered I'm going to a party today. Jasper's going to a 6yr olds party with his new girlfriend Alice. Great, a bunch of snot nosed brats. How fun. I shuddered at the thought.

**BPOV**

That couldn't have been him. Its been six years. Six whole fucking years. Why is he here? Is he stalking me? No, I would have noticed it by now. And didn't he want to be a doctor? Ugh. So many memories, too many memories. I was in love with him, but he just didn't seem to care.

_**Flashback**_

_It was my birthday and Alice had thrown me a giant party. Even though I hate parties, especially for me, I actually had fun. Nothing could be better than this. After everyone left, Alice, myself, Emmett nor Andrew(alice boyfriend at the time) could find Edward. I remember him going into the basement getting more ice for the punch, but I never saw him come up. _

"_Guys, im going to try the basement. I said hoping my love would be down there waiting with a gift like he'd done previous years. I opened the door, seeing nothing but darkness. I tried the switch but it wouldn't work. I devided to go down the stairs without a flashlight. I heard rusling, thinking Edward was trying to scare me. _

"_Edward, this isint funny." I said aloud. I didn't get a response. I found my way over to the couch where the other light is. I turned it on and was ready to kill when I saw who was behind me. Edward was on his back, pants down, with Lauren's lips around his dick….WAIT A GOT DAMMED MINUTE, LAUREN? WHAT THE FUCK, THAT STUPID BACK STABBING BITCH! I walked over, took her by her hair, and threw her off Edward. His eyes widened when he saw me. I couldn't even talk to him. I ran up the stairs, not stopping to tell Alice anything, slammed my room door and cried._

_I cried because of the pain I felt, the agony. The lies. I cried because I knew what I had to do. I could never forgive him. Not for this. Drunk or not, he should have had enough sense left in him not to do this to me. _

_I packed my suitcase while Edward pleaded at the door. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, burning every spot they touched. But, no matter how much the pain was, I kept crying. Alice, Emmett, and Andrew had already left so it was just Edward and I. _

_I left him that night, not ever wanting to see him again. I went and stayed at Alice's dorm for a while until I found one that was open. Then two months later, everything changed. My period never showed up since the night I left Edward and I was dreading the worst. I called Alice, telling her the complete whole story and she was over right away. She brought me about 10 pregnancy test and I used all but one. When the five minute wait was up, I walked into the bathroom, looked into the sink and read what the test said._

"_positive"_

_I couldn't believe it. I actually had a baby growing inside me. Someone who depends on me for their survival, in their beginning stages of life. I thought I couldn't take care of a child. But what I thought more about was how was I gonna tell Edward. _

_The day I built enough confidence within myself to tell him the news, he was nowhere to be found. I asked the main office for his record and they said they already transferred the file to his new school._

_Has he already heard of the news? _

_I was shocked. He left me, even though he said he never would. And I needed him in a time like this. I needed his words to comfort me. Even though I left him because I saw him getting oral from another girl, I had his child, and oral sex cant ever beat that._

_**End flashback**_

So that was the Cullen/ Swan series. I never told him, I guess he never found out. I kept the baby. She was born on July 24, weighing 6 1/2pounds and 22 inches long. Six years later, here I am a mother, in a house, just beginning my career as a writer, and teacher. Then I see Edward. His eyes look the same as they did the first time we made love. So confident, yet so shy. His smile… the same smile when he was surprised or confused. His hair, god his hair. Bronze, with lots of volume, basically sex hair. But he didn't remember me, so I'll leave it alone. He didn't care about me then, he damn wont care about me now.


	3. My Daddy?

EPOV

**I arrived at my apartment, setting all the bags on the counter not bothering to put anything away. I had 3hours to kill before I had to meet Jasper. For some odd reason, I was so fucking tired. I put the milk and the eggs away not wanting them to spoil, walked into my room, and laid on my bed. Before I knew it, I was drifting off into dreamland. **

_**I was in a bed, with black sheets, black and white pillows, and a gray quilt covered me. Something, someone moved next to me. I turned over and pulled the covers back and saw the most precious thing in the world. Bella was lying there with a baby boy(around 2 or 3) in her arms. They looked so peaceful. He started stirring so my instinct was to pick him up. When he opened his eyes, he met mine with the same green intensity as my own. He had my bronze hair, his mothers face…That's when I began to realize this is my child. My own flesh and blood. Bella turned over, her brown curls everywhere, and opened her brown eyes. She smiled at me and our baby. OUR BABY…**_

_**Bella took my hand and placed it under the covers. I felt something moving, something odd. I looked under and her stomach was swollen, puffing out from the sides. **_

"_**Bella, your pregnant?" I asked**_

"_**Umm…yes, I have been for almost eight months now. Edward are you okay?" she responded**_

_**No im not okay… I have a baby in my arms, that resembles me, there's a baby in bellas stomach, we live in the same house, were getting along…. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?**_

**I was woken from my dream by a phone call. I picked it up and it was Jasper. He needed me to pick up some ice before I showed up. I looked at the clock, 11:03 gosh, another hour. Why did that dream have to end? How come it couldn't be reality? Why did I have to do that in college? What I would give to have that life, to have a family with Bella. To have her back, for her to forgive me. For her to love me again.**

**BPOV **

"Alice, where's the strawberry icing?" I was taking the cupcakes out of the oven, and I needed to put icing on them, time was working against us.

"In the fridge, next to the juice." I'm so thankful that she's here. Without her, I probably wouldn't get anything done. Lizzie was in the tub, splashing around with Alice, im here cooking, and people should start showing up in less than half an hour. Today's my daughter's birthday. Elizabeth Renesmee Cullen was turning six today. I finished up icing the cupcakes, just as soon as I was about to go change, she ran out of the bathroom, with no clothes on, soaking wet, and a towel was around her neck, looking like a cape. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Look Mommy, I'm Super Girl!" I took the towel, wrapped it around her body, picked her up, and carried her up the stairs into my room where her clothes were laid out on the bed.

"Yes you are sweetie. My little super girl." I told her.

"NOOOO Mommy, Noooo. Remember, six is the big girls age now. Mommy, I turned six today, so that makes me a big girl!" she said with a grin.

"Okay, you're Mommy's big super girl, how's that?"

"YAY MOMMY YAY! IMMA BIG SUPER GIRL!" she squealed. God I absolutely love my daughter.

While I was dressing my little angel, the doorbell rung.

"Alice, could you get that?" I yelled down the steps.

"No problem." She answered.

"JASPER!!!!" She screamed from downstairs. She told me her boyfriend was coming and he might bring a friend with him. Alice said it would be good if I started dating again, but I don't want to put all my focus on a guy and forget about my daughter.

"Bella, come downstairs." Alice said.

"Just a minute." I finished dressing Liz, putting her pink skirt on, brushing her hair. "Go watch TV kay pumpkin?" I told her.

"Okay Mommy. SpongeBob's on!" she said, running into her room.

I walked down the steps, and saw a man with brownish, blondish curly hair.

"Bella, meet Jasper, Jasper, Bella." She introduced.

"So you're the guy she can never shut up about huh?" I said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, well I guess so, Nice to meet you." He said in a southern accent.

"Oh, Bella, here's his friend I was telling you about." Alice said pointing to the guy walking up the driveway with 2 bags of ice. They looked pretty heavy, they were almost covering his face.

"Where do you want these?" he asked as he walked in the front door

"In the kitchen, the blue cooler." Alice answered. He walked to the kitchen, sat the ice down, then came back into the living room, I haven't seen his face up, and didn't pay much attention to his entrance, that was until Jasper said,

"Bella, meet Edward Cullen." My head shot up, and I saw the green eyes I saw a couple hours ago. We stared at each other with so much intensity, so much hurt, so much anger. Lizzie came down the steps then, calming my nerves.

"Mommy, can I have a apple juice box please?" she asked me.

"Mommy?" Edward said in a low voice.

Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes growing big. Edward gazed at my daughter, with a look of confusion on his face. Shocked, Amazed, surprised….

"Here Liz." Alice gave her the juice as she sat in my lap.

"Edward meet Lizzie." I said

**EPOV**

When Jasper said Bella, meet Edward, I almost pissed my pants. I couldn't believe she was here, I'm here… we stared at each other and I didn't know what to think, what to say, how to react. Then a little girl wearing a white shirt, and a pink skirt came down the stairs.

"Mommy, can I have a apple juice box please?" she asked Bella.

MOMMY? Bella's a mother?

"Um…Jasper, Lizzie, and I are gonna go upstairs and do something." She picked Lizzie from Bella's lap, took Jasper by the hand, and they disappeared up the steps leaving Bella and I alone in a awkward silence. She had her arms crossed, looked pissed, but disappointed. I opened my mouth to speak, but the doorbell rung. She opened it and was greeted by a bunch of kids. She put on this fake smile and greeted them back. She hugged a few, while others went immediately upstairs. The rest went outside and started playing on the swing set. Bella went into the kitchen, as the door bell rung again. I decided to open it, since bella's a little busy. I opened the door and saw a little boy, black hair, dark brown eyes, and it looks like Native American skin. He was holding a box wrapped in blue and pink stripes with a green bow on the top.

"Hello sir, my name is Jacob Black. I'm here for Renesmee's party." Wow, so polite for someone this young.

"um, okay… Why aren't your parents here with you, and who is Renesmee?" I asked.

"Oh, im sorry. Renesmee is Elizabeth's middle name, and I live next door. My parents are watching me." he replied pointing to the house on the left. He was right. They were sitting on the porch, I waved…I don't know why, I just did.

"JACOB!!!!!" a voice screamed from the stairs. Elizabeth practically jumped from the stairs, onto him. Bella came rushing in, looking worried, but was relieved when nothing was wrong.

"Jacob, come on, lets go upstairs! I got a new teddy bear, it's a wolf, our favorite animal!" she took him by the hand, they raced upstairs, and once again, there was silence.

I joined Bella in the kitchen, asking was there anything I could do. She gave me a plate of cupcakes, and a bowl of sprinkles. I started putting sprinkles on the cupcakes, then wondered why was she so excited about this Jacob kid.

"So Bella, Lizzie was pretty happy when Jacob showed up." that was my pitiful excuse for breaking the ice.

"That's her boyfriend." Bella answered while she chopped fruit into little slices. Then she disappeared outside with the food. I looked out the kitchen window and saw some guy walking towards the kids.

At first I thought he was some total stranger, but changed my mind when Bella ran up and hugged him. They hugged for a long time. Great. That's just perfect. She has a husband. But I didn't see any rings on her finger, so im guessing boyfriend? So much luck for me. I noticed I had crushed a cupcake. It was between my hand and the counter next to the sink. I sighed at the perfectly good cupcake that had just gone to waste.

I cleaned up the mess, making sure there was no more sprinkles in the sink. When I was washing my hands, the guy outside walked towards the door with a smirk on his face. God I hate introductions.

He opened the door and did what I least expected.

"EDDIE BOY, ITS BEEN A LONGTIME!" he walked over to me and gave me a hug. WHAT THE FUCK?

I looked at him like he was crazy. Why did he hug me, and why in the hell did he call me Eddie boy?

"Oh come on, you have to remember me. Emmett McCarthy? We shared a dorm???"

It took me a couple seconds, but I did remember. I started smiling, but was punched in the shoulder pretty fucking hard.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked grabbing my arm.

"That one was a hello, this one is because of what happened 6 years ago." He punched me again, but in my left arm this time.

"Anyway, Bella wants to know if you'll help cook the hotdogs and hamburgers on the grill."

"Um...yea. i guess so, I just have to finish putting sprinkles on the cupcakes."

" Wow. I didnt know you were so fond about sprinkling cupcakes." he snickered he's the same Emmett from college. He went back outside, once again, leaving me alone in the kitchen, but not for long. Lizzie, Jacob, and other kids came running down the stairs in their swimsuits. Jasper and Alice followed soon after. They ran through the kitchen, going outside. I looked out the window, seeing them jump in the pool at once. Bella paid no attention to it, and i just about freaked out. the water was about 4 feet deep and little 6 year olds are jumping in. i calmed down when i saw little heads pop up from the water. i finished the cupcakes, with Alice watching me from the living room. More and more kids arrived. She took their bags/presents, then lead them outside. emmett came in to get the cupcakes but not before eating half of them first. He took the tray out to bella and she hit him when she saw how much was missing.

I needed something to do with my time so I decided to join alice. I walked into the living room sitting in the loveseat across from her.

"So how's it been?" I asked awkwardly

"Um…its been good, and you?"

"I could be better, but still okay."

Jasper came in the room with his keys, looking at me with questioning eyes. "Um bella needs more ice. Anybody want to go?"

"I'll go!" alice answered immediately. Umm…okay then. They left without another word. I stood up, admiring all the pictures on the walls. Bella with Liz, Liz with Alice, Jacob and Liz. Then I noticed a picture that didn't have Lizzie in it. It was an old college photo of me and bella. We were in Miami for Spring Break. Everyone looked so happy. Especially me. My arms were around Bella's waist, her lips on my cheek. Everyone had the biggest smile on their faces. What the hell happened?

I heard someone come in the kitchen. "Alice where's the… Oh. Um, where's Alice?"

"She went to the store with Jasper…um…for ice."

"Oh yea. I forgot."

"You need help with anything?"

"Emmett needs someone to help edure the pain of being made into a girl, and he's burning the food, so please go help him." I looked at her with confused eyes. "Just follow me." She led me to the backyard. I almost died of laughter when I saw what was happening to Emmett. He had lipstick on everywhere but his lips, his nose was sparkling blue like glitter, and a blonde wig and angel wings topped everything off.

"Why are you laughing Edward?" he yelled. I couldn't catch my breath. Water fight! He picked up a super soaker, getting me wet before I knew what was going on.

I picked up a tiny little water gun, spraying whoever got near me. It wasn't much, but at least it was better than nothing. I saw Lizzie and Jacob getting people from the treehouse. Those are some smart kids. I was having the time of my life. Nothing could make me more happier.

**BPOV**

After being soaked to death by little kids, I decided to let them dry off. The party was going to end soon, and we still didn't sing happy birthday. Alice came outside with towels, and a camera. Oh great. She has that on record. The water fight was fun. Emmett looked like a drag queen, Jasper…well I really don't remember when jasper joined in, and Edward… god he makes me crazy. I couldn't help but look at him whenever Liz got near him. During the game, he picked her up, put her on his back, and ran her around the yard while she got people with her water gun. After he let her down, she gave him a hug. I thought I was going to cry. I cleaned up outside with the help of Emmet and Jasper, while Edward and Alice watched the kids in the house. Emmett ate most of the leftovers, and there wasn't much trash, so it didn't take us long. I put the water toys back in the toy chest outside, in front of the house, when I felt Emmett's giant arm around my shoulders.

"Wow Bells, I never knew kids could be that evil." he sighed while we walked to the back porch.

"I have a strong feeling you were just like that, but you gotta love them." I grinned when I walkeid in the house. The kids were sitting on the floor coloring, but what caught my attention was Renesmee was sitting on the couch with Edward, coloring with him. I took the cake from the fridge and got the ice cream from the freezer. I lit six pink candles, on a princess chocolate cake. Alice dimmed the lights, and started the all too familiar song…

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday dear Renessme/Elizabeth/Liz/Lizzie/Ren…(we all have our favorite nicknames.)

Happy birthday to you!!!! Emmett dragged out the last word, going into his falsetto, creeping the kids out. Ren blew out her candles, smiling the prettiest smile I've ever seen in my life. I cut the cake, handing out plates to little hands, while Emmett gave them humongous scoops of ice cream. Some of the parents started to show up, so I had to make the plates to go. Emmett left after everyone but Jacob, but he cleaned out my fridge first. Alice and Jasper said their goodbyes, soon after Emmett left, so it was just me, renessme, Jacob, and Edward.

Lizzie had opened her presents earlier, and she got a little keyboard. She was lying on the dining room floor with Jacob hitting the keys tuneslessly, as Edward and I stood there in an awkward silence. I had to tell him. I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Edward, I have to…." I was interrupted by my angel.

"Mommy, can I stay at Jacobs house tonight? I promise I'll be good."

"Yea sweetheart. Go pack your clothes." she smiled at me, running upstairs, to her room, Jacob following close behind.

"She's mine, isn't she?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yea." I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me I had a child?"

"I really never got the chance to tell you anything. You left befor…"

"That doesn't give you the right to keep this away from me. I had a child I never even knew about!"

"Lower your voice. Why are you getting so excited about things? Its not a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL? YOU KEPT MY DAUGHTER'S EXISTANCE AWAY FROM ME AND YOU'RE TELLING ME ITS NOT A BIG DEAL?"

"CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN?!" I screamed back. Renesmee walked down the steps with her Lion King suitcase. Jacob had her wolf stuffed animal in his arms, with her jacket.

"Ren, I want you to meet somebody kay? Do you know who Mr. Edward is?" I asked her.

"Yes. Aunt Alice told me he was your good friend mommy. And that I should be nice to him." my god my daughter's something else.

"Sweetie, Mr. Edward is your daddy." I told her.

Her eyes widened. They looked into mine, then at Edward. He was looking at her, she was staring at him. They noticed each other's similar features. Bronze hair, garnet green eyes, creamy skin. She grasped my arms, looking back at me again.

"Is that really my daddy mommy?" tears started to form in her eyes.

I shook my head. "That's him."

"Can I go talk to him?" she whispered. I moved my arm towards him gesturing her to go over there. At first she was hesitant, but she eventually was standing in front of him, about 3 feet away. They just looked at each other. Didn't say a word. She picked up his left hand, holding it in her right.

**EPOV**

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth Renesmee Cullen." she said to me. I looked in her eyes, and I couldn't believe it. Green eyes like mine, Bronze hair, falling down her back in curls, creamy skin, rose cheeks, the most amazing smile… then I noticed she really was mine. How did this happen? How could I have created something so beautiful? Something so innocent, yet so guilty. I opened my arms, she did the same, and I hugged her. She started crying into my neck, and I wanted to cry too. I looked over at bella, and she was sitting on the couch, with Jacob in her lap.

"Hi Daddy." she whispered between her tears.

"Hey sweetheart." I answered back. She tightened her grip around my neck. I picked her up, sitting her in my lap, and just held her.

**BPOV**

That was unexpected. I didn't think she would take it so well. Year after year, I heard, 'mommy, why don't I have a daddy?' I just didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. I told her she always did, he just wasn't here right now.

"Is that really Nessie's dad?" Jacob whispered In my ear.

"Yes. She has a daddy like you and me."

"I love you daddy." I heard her whisper in Edwards neck.

"I love you too." he said back. She let go of him, frantically wiping her tears.

"Big girls aren't allowed to cry." she said

"I think it's okay for now." he helped wiped the ones she missed.

Jacobs parents came to the screen door, "Um…sorry to end this moment, but Billy's here."

Edward looked at me with confusing eyes.

"Jacobs father, I promised she could spend the night and we already arranged it anyways." he shook his head understandingly.

"Liz, be daddy's good girl at Jacob's house okay?" he told her.

"Okay daddy, I promise." she kissed his cheek, moving from his lap, over to her suitcase. He looked like he didn't want to let her go. They went to the door, ready to leave. Ren looked back at Edward, then at me.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be here when I come home?" I looked at Edward, he looked back at me.

"Um…"

"I'll be here. I promise." he answered.

"Kay. Thank you daddy. Bye mommy, bye daddy, see you later." she said walking out the door.

We just waved until they left the porch. I closed the front door, ready to take in whatever he was about to say. Edward stood up, walked over to me, putting his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you." he whispered in my hair.

"For what?" I asked

"For giving me something so beautiful." wow.. I didn't expect that. He moved his hands from my waist, looking me deep in my eyes as if he was searching for something. He leaned in, closer…closer…too close, until his lips gently met mine. It was a simple closed mouth kiss, but it felt like pure heaven. He quickly pulled away, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I did that…"

"Don't apologize, just kiss me again." I pulled his luscious lips back to mine. His tongue darted across my bottom lip, as if asking can he enter my mouth. I granted access. The warmth of his tongue sent shivers down my spine. I tangled my hands in his messy bronze hair, making him release a light groan from deep within his throat. His arms tightened around my waist. He grinded my hips against his forming erection, making the friction between my legs unbearable. His lips moved from my mouth down to my neck, to my collar bone. His hands moved underneath my shirt, first at the bottom of my back, then up towards my bra. He pushed against me, causing me to move backwards, more and more until the back of my knees met the couch. He slowly laid me down, gently lying on top of me, once again, placing those lips against mine.

He grinded in my hips, so I matched the rhythm he was making. His lips moved down to my neck, the area right below my earlobe.

"I need you Bella." he whispered

"mhmm" was all I could manage to get out.

"Do you want me Bella?" I frantically shook my head yes.

His eyes grew wide, as they darkened with pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked me up and stumbled up the stairs.

"Which room is your's?" he asked Um… The one that's not attacked by pink everything. I pointed to the last door at the end of the hallway. He opened it deeply inhaling the strong scent of strawberries. He let me down, but still didn't let go of my waist. He looked at me with his seductive eyes, making me even wet. "You know I love strawberries Bella." he growled. I smiled at his remark, pulling him into another kiss. I led him over to the bed, pushing him down, slowly getting on top of him. His hands immediately went to my ass. He kissed me hard, putting his left hand on my cheek, pulling my face impossibly closer to his. I started to unbutton his shirt, making him inhale sharply at the touch of my hands on his perfect chiseled chest. I successfully removed his shirt, as he started to work on mine. He pulled my shirt up over my head, revealing my pink bra. He eyed my breasts, as he started to unbutton my jeans. He kissed from the bottom of my stomach, to the beginning of my bra. He slowly pushed down my pants leaving me in my panties. I touched the buckle of his belt, making sure I made eye contact with him.

"Pants off now…" I whispered in his ear. A small smile came upon his face as he pushed down the clothing that was shielding what I wanted most. He had on a pair of simple black boxers, the kind that highlights in all the right places. I stared at his member hiding behind the fabric.

"Do I pass inspection?" he smiled. I soon realized I was staring down longer than I should have. I bit my bottom lip in response. I moved my index finger, motioning him to come forward towards me, pouting like a little girl. He slowly moved forward, up my legs, up my thighs, dangerously close to my folds. I knew he could smell my arousal. He softly bit my inner thighs making me ache for his touch. He slowly removed my panties, and I quickly realized what he was about to do.

"Please…." I whimpered

"Please what?" he continued kissing my skin, grinning at his remark.

"Edward, no games, just do it." I whined.

"All you have to do is ask." his long fingers spread my lips, then Edward introduced his tongue to my pussy.

I inhaled sharply when his warmth interrupted my walls. His tongue danced along my clit, playing tricks on me. I looked down, the sight of his bronze hair between my legs made me more aroused, then I already was. And to top it all off, his eyes were staring intensely into mine. I bucked my hips, causing his strong hands to press against them. He continued to tongue-fuck me, making me moan softly. I was about to explode, but before I could, his lips were crashing down on mine, letting me know what I taste like. He unhooked my bra, revealing my hardened pearls. He gracefully took one in his mouth, tugging gently at the other. I touched the top of his boxers, wanting him completely nude. He must have read my mind. He stood up, slowly pushing down his boxers, until they met his ankles. He stepped out of them, looking at my body intensely. I then realized, this was not going to be nice, gentle 'Hello' sex. This was going to be ' I want to show you how much I missed you' straight-up-fucking.

"Please tell me you have a condom." he said barely in a whisper.

"Dresser drawer." I answered. He walked over to my nightstand, pulling it open, getting a lifestyle strawberry condom. He wrapped it around his dick, swiftly, but carefully. He laid on top of me, kissing my lips, as he slowly pushed his member into my warmth. I gasped at his size. He slowly started moving in and out of me, pushing in deeper and deeper with every stroke, claiming my body. "Faster." whispered. He took hold of my hips, thrusting in and out of me. I tried to put my arms around his neck, but he held them down. I was lost between him pulsating me and my moans.

"You like it when I do this Bella?" he asked

I shook my head yes.

"Tell me…how much you like it."

" I do, I do." I moaned. He lifted my legs up, putting my left on his shoulder, pushing the right up, so my knee was near my cheek. He slammed into me, hitting me harder with each push. I moved my hips, to the rhythm he made, trying to work up to my orgasm. I was loosing my mind, not being able to scratch against his back. He somehow held down both my arms, and still managed not to let go of my hips. My moans became louder, higher, more filled with pleasure. His groans were deep, husky, masculine.

"Cum for me Bella." he whispered, gripping my legs.

"Edwa..Edw-" I stammered out.

"Say it, what's my name? Tell me." he groaned

"Ed…ed.."

"Come on Bella, you can do it."

He pushed into me, long and hard. My body shook as my orgasm controlled my senses.

"EDWARD!!" my screams of pleasure scared me.

"Bellllllaaaa" he replied. A couple more thrusts during my orgasm, was when I felt something I never felt before. We came in unison, our bodies pushing against each other. Our moans filling the silence. He slowed down to a complete stop, pulling me into a hard kiss. His hands tangled in my hair, lifting up my head closer to his. He removed himself from me, pulling the covers over our bodies. He held me in his arms, staring into my eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly put my finger to his lips.

"Shhh. Tell me in the morning." I whispered. I don't want talking to ruin this moment. He smiled at my comment, giving me a gentle kiss, before turning the light out.

**whoo! that was a lot to take in. sorry bout the long update again. seems like the virus on the computer never really left, but it just hid in the system. tell me what you think about it. this chapter was based off a dream i had....tell me your weird dreams! New updates on all stories soon! new story coming. i just want to finish it. Its a one shot, but hopefully you guys wil love it! Vampiregirl1653 knows what im talking about! no hints!**


End file.
